


Art class

by Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blown away gabriel, F/F, Human Gabriel, Naked Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins/pseuds/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins
Summary: Sam has to sit naked in front of people for his art class, and Gabriel is blown away how Sam body looks.





	

Sam Winchester is a collage student at Wichita state university. One Autumn day sam was walking to his next class ( which is art class ) he did enjoy it, only because there was a man about 5'8 had golden brown hair and his eyes were like a sunset going through a whiskey bottle. His name was Gabriel.

So I like him who cares, Gabriel probably has never noticed me before anyway. Sam thought

Sam was wrong Gabriel did like him, very much. He liked how he was so tall, even if Sam was 6'4 and twice his size Gabriel had a thing for tall guys that had longish brown hair and greenish eyes.

So I like Sam and I stare at him a lot when he's not looking so what. Gabriel thought

Sam was nervous because he had to sit naked in front of people that he didn't quite know. Yea sure he talked to some of the students but not Gabriel he was to scared. 

As he walked into the art room it was empty only teacher Mr Zachariah.

"Hey Sam you ready to get naked and sit in front of people that you don't know"

"Not really" 

"Good, I'll leave you alone so you can get undressed. Here's a robe for when you're done"

"Thank you"

As Sam was getting undressed the more nervous he got, when he was all undressed he put on the robe and peaked though the curtains were he got undressed, he saw the students filling the the room, there was no sign of Gabriel.

"Thank God"

but then he saw him walk in. 

"shit"

Mr Zachariah peaked his head through, 

"you ready Sam"

"Not in the slightest, but I guess so" 

"Good"

Gabriel was sitting in the back of the room, so that's good, but then he saw that he has a good view of the stool that Sam's going to be sitting on.

"Come on Sam" Mr Zachariah said "we don't have all day"

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this" Sam thought, 

He stepped out from behind the curtain with rosey cheeks, took off his robe and sat down on the stool, all the sudden he heard Gabriel yell.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCK-" Gabriel fell off his chair. Sam was blushing like a school girl, Gabriel stood up face beat red "sorry everyone carry on", Gabriel sat back on his stool and stared drawing the beautiful Sam Winchester that was right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like please comment on what you think.


End file.
